custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Numbers, Letters
Barney's Number Letters & Spelling Fun LIVE! is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show. It was preformed at Beacon Theatre It September 24, 1996-January 24, 1998 on the U.S. and Canada. This live on stage show was released on video on December 31, 1998 from Lyrick Studios, and released on DVD on October 27, 2004. And It was toured in Russia from September 2002-September 2003, French from March 2004-November 2011, and in Cezch from July 2007 - June 2010. Plot Opening and Closing Original 1998 release 2000 UK version re-release 2001 Australia version re-release 2002 French version re-release 2003 Spanish version re-release 2004 re-release 2005 Hong Kong version re-release 2006 2007 re-release 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 2004-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995-2009 costume. *The Barney costume used in the live on stage show was also seen in "Up, Down and Around!", "A New Friend", "A Parade of Bikes", "All Aboard!", "Barney Songs From the Park", "Barney's Christmas Star", "BJ's Really Cool House" "Bunches of Boxes", "Come Blow Your Horn!", "Numbers! Numbers!", "Play for Exercise!", "Spring Into Fun!", "Tea-riffic Manners" and "This Way In! This Way Out!" *The musical arrangements used in this live on stage show were silimar to the ones from "Barney Live! In New York City", "Barney Safety", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Waiting for Santa", "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "What the World we Share", "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", "Barney in Outer Space", "My Party with Barney", "Barney's Night Before Christmas" and "Barney's Super-Singing Circus". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney in Concert". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "". *The voice used in this home video was also heard in "", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *The people who would get Dino Seats to meet Barney and Baby Bop after the show, Bob West's and Julie Johnson would hide somewhere, and they talk to the children for Barney and Baby Bop, and the dinos would hand out free copys of the "Barney's Fun & Games" VHS, while at the Merchandise Stand, they are still there, but not free. However, the show is pre-recorded. *Despite the fact "Barney's Birthday Bash" had cartoon Barney costumes, this concert uses the costumes from the series. *This is the first live show, since Barney in Concert, to use the full Barney Theme Song *This is the first time since Barney's Musical Castle to use the "Girls and boys, ladies and gentlemen, today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcment at the beginning, with the Barney doll sitting on a stool on the stage, a smoke machine comes on, and Barney comes out of the smoke, as curtains close. *During intermission, people who work at the theaters would hand out free snacks for the children. * *Production for this live on stage show took between Janaury 24, 1995 before its tour eight months later. *This is the last appearance of the 1995 Baby Bop costume. Songs Act 1 Act 2 Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Antawaun Steele / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Head Writers *Stephen White Writers *Troy Charles Directors *'Brian Mack' Producers *Ben Vaughn (Consulting Producer) Music Director *Bob Singleton Category:Barney Stage Show